Selfish
by dangocrown
Summary: ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd:


**Selfish**

It's bright.

Dino wonders if he'll call today. By normal standards, he doesn't really know much about this man. When they pant and sweat over the twisted sheets, he breathes _I love you_ into the other's chest, because that man has never surrendered anything to him, not even his real name.

Alone. The ticking clock accompanying his thoughts.

-----------

His old tutor visits, and asks for a favor.

"Ah, of course I will! It'd be fun to see your new student, Reborn," Dino's lips tilt into a good-natured smile.

"Yes, well, he's still accustoming himself to the job. He might even be more hopeless than you are." Reborn is joking. Maybe.

He arrives at Sawada's house, and asks for some green tea as he waits. Perhaps, despite what experience tells him, he'll actually like it this time. After finally melting into his seat with a sigh of content, Sawada comes in and apologetically denies any ambition to become a mafia boss.

"Now that won't do at all, Tsuna-kun. If you keep refusing," Dino pulls his turtle from out of his jacket, "Enzio will bite you to death."

It was only a joking rebuke, but Sawada is rather startled. Well, Enzio has a sort of solemn, disdainful look about him today, almost as if he is disgusted at being kept in a jacket for three hours. And come to think of it, Dino realizes he isn't in a good mood either.

He feels the ghost of dark hair and bloodlust on his skin.

-----------

Dino is frustrated. He acknowledges that. He also acknowledges that that guy cannot really be called a lover. To him, Dino is a late-night fling to pass the night. Dino knows this, he knows it, he knows it.  
_  
But what can I do?_

_-----------  
_

What Dino really wants to do is be like a couple with him. He dreams of sending unnecessary texts and leaving cute messages. One day, he drinks more vodka than is really necessary for driving, and impulsively whips out his cell phone.

**_  
bite me to death *u*_**

he types. Dino contemplates sending the text, but even in his drunken state, he realizes living in the hospital for a month might not be worth it; he hates the food there more than green tea. He snaps his cellphone shut, and sinks down into his seat.

"I'm not lonely."

---------------

He hears the Namimori Anthem coming from an incongruous puff ball. It's a call. Dino hurriedly shoves his things to the side, upending Enzio's cage in his carelessness.

A call! It has been two weeks since the last one, and Dino can't help the blood racing under his skin.

He's huffing when he finds the walls of Namimori High, and charges in to the Disciplinary Office, his steps thumping against the empty dark halls.

When the door opens after considerable effort, he sees him, leaning on the couch. His face is stoic, but the mildest furrow in his brow  
betrays his annoyance at the racket Dino was making. He slips off the couch, and Dino's breath grows short. He walks right up to him, and Dino feels dizzy. He looks up and stares with eyes burning with danger, and Dino nearly trips on air.

The next logical step seems obvious to Dino. But when he starts to take off the other man's pants, he gets punched in the gut.

"—Oof!"

"What," he demands, his face impassive, "do you think you are doing?"

When that person--_honey, sweetie, love of my life_-- grabs Dino's shirt and presses his lips against his, the supposed mafia boss remembers, belatedly, he has never won against him in a battle of control.

--------------

Dino knows every nuance, knows every response in the black-haired boy's body. When Dino licks the line of his stomach, he shudders. When Dino clutches to his back, he groans. When Dino flicks his tongue just this way, he is blinded in pleasure.

"Nnnh... ahhh, What's--your real--ahh! name?" Dino gasps as skin slides on skin.

"Be quiet or I'll bite you to death--nngh." He gives a rough kiss and violent jerk, and Dino forgets his question.

"Then I'll keep talking."

"Masochist herbivore." He bites. Dino feels ecstasy rather than pain.

After they finish, Dino makes green tea and they lounge quietly on the couch, clothed, the incident probably already gone from the other person's mind. Dino takes a sip. It's bitter, what he always tastes when he has to leave.

He's about to close the Disciplinary Office door when he hears,

"Hibari."

------------

The rest of the month goes something similar to this:  
he attends meetings, listens to pleas, signs papers, and smiles for his subordinates and his enemies. He excuses himself, goes to the rest room, and rolls the word "Hibari" in his mouth while trying not to break the bathroom stalls with his thumps. He vaguely recalls agreeing to train a new Vongola family member.

And every night, he brushes his teeth for ten minutes, but the bitter taste remains.

-------------

Dino puts on his clothes, still sweaty, and plops on the couch with a cup of tea. Hibari glares at his unrefined, carefree manner in the Disciplinary Office. They both sip silently, and Dino gets up to leave when Hibari asks,

"Do you really like me?" Dino gives him an incredulous look.

"If I didn't, would I drop my pants for you everytime you called?" Dino is startled to notice Hibari's face flush slightly at the comment. And it makes him want to make love to him all over again.

He grabs both of Hibari's wrists and pins him to the couch, resisting his hisses and threats.

"Now, do _you_ really like me?" Dino receives no comment, as he expected. _But what can I do?_

"Then, what should I do, Hibari?"

"What _will_ you do you dense herbivore?"

"Kiss you." And Dino met no resistance. It tasted bittersweet.

THE END

Author's note: It was a lot of fun to write, wow they feel kind of out of character and for that I'm sorry DX.  
There is probably a storyline to how they hooked up in the first place. Which I haven't written about yet.  
Reviews are love, they are really really love. As in, I will love you almost as much as Dino loves Hibari love.


End file.
